1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydraulic pressure amplifier with a housing which has an end face at a low pressure side and an end face at a high pressure side and a circumferential wall between the two end faces, wherein an outlet valve is arranged adjacent the end face on the high pressure side, and an outlet duct for the hydraulic liquid which is under high pressure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A pressure amplifier of the above-described type is known, for example, as pressure amplifier HC8 of miniBOOSTER HYDRAULICS A/S, Soenderborg, Denmark.
A pressure amplifier of this type frequently is composed of a lower part with hydraulic connections through which the hydraulic liquid is supplied, an intermediate part and an upper part, wherein the upper part has an outlet at an end face thereof for the hydraulic liquid, wherein the hydraulic liquid has then been placed under high pressure. A capsule which at least partially surrounds the upper part is additionally mounted on the upper part. The outlet duct is arranged in the capsule. The capsule is sealed off from the upper part, for example, with a silver seal, so that the hydraulic liquid which is under high pressure can be transferred without losses from the upper part into the capsule.
Arranged in the upper part is an outlet valve whose diameter is significantly greater than the diameter of the outlet duct. The outlet duct may have a diameter of about 2 to 3 mm, while the outlet valve has a diameter of 10 mm. The capsule has the purpose of once again reversing the diameter expansion necessary for assembling the outlet valve, so that a normal high pressure fitting can be mounted which can interact with the small diameter of the outlet duct.
This type of pressure amplifier operates very reliably. The pressure amplifier has been found useful. However, the pressure amplifier is relatively heavy and requires a certain structural space.
In accordance with an alternative solution, in which a cover plate is used instead of a capsule, the end face of the upper part is sealed off. The connection geometry for the high pressure fitting and the appropriate outlet duct are provided in the cover plate. This type of pressure amplifier is also large and heavy.